17 Again
by N. Dj vu
Summary: Rachel, the captain of the Glee club, and Quinn, the head cheerleader, were the golden couple back to their high school. They were popular and happy. However, Quinn got pregnant with Rachel's baby when she was 17. Rachel gave up her chance of college and scholarship all together in the National competition to support her girlfriend and to start a family with her. G!P implication.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not my idea. I just watched the**_** 17 Again **_**again, and I found it was hard for me not to write a Faberry fiction based on its plot!**

**Summary:** Rachel, the captain of the Glee club, and Quinn, the head cheerleader, were the golden couple back to their high school. They were popular and happy. However, Quinn got pregnant with Rachel's baby when she was 17. Rachel gave up her chance of college and scholarship all together in the National competition to support her girlfriend and to start a family with her. G!P implication.

**Rank:** T

**Warning: G!P Rachel, only for the brief implication for the teen pregnancy, not smut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2012<strong>

**Location: New York**

**Event: National**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't stop believin'<br>****  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>****  
>Streetlight people<strong>

**Don't stop**

The girl standing in the front the mirror in the hotel choir room sang her heart out and smiled when she took a bow, because she knew she nailed it perfectly, just like always.

A single applause echoed in the empty room.

"Rachel, save something for the match."

"I'm just warming up, Mr. Schue." Rachel fleshed a hundred-watt show face toward the teacher in a shining vest with curly hair.

"Just talked to the A.O. from NYADA. She's coming tonight. You sing the opening solo. I know you're capable of. She's prepared to offer you a full scholarship. Free ride to your dream school, and the world's your oyster, kid."

Will Schuester smiled at his most successful club member and patted on her shoulder before handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Rachel grinned and passed the microphone to him.

"All right, New Direction!" Will Schuester raised his voice to call the attention of other glee club members from William McKinley High School, Ohio. "Let's gather up. Picture time. Try not to break the camera."

All the members just finished shopping and changed back into costume to take the picture.

"We gotta hang on. Britt's not here yet," said Rachel, looking around for the bubbly blonde.

"Who cares? The girl even couldn't find the way back to the hotel," said one of the stand-up members with a sneer.

Rachel's face fell and replied without looking at the annoying boy, "That doesn't matter, because she's part of the team."

"Sorry I'm late! Sorry I'm late," shouted someone from the doorway.

A tall blonde in a bright yellow duck suit tripled herself on the ground, earning sneers from the team.

"I was trying to convince a baby duck in the central park that dolphins are actually gay sharks!" The tall blonde girl beamed excitedly at Rachel and tried to explain to everyone.

Rachel quickly jumped to the girl's side, interrupting her. "Um, Britt, Britt, look, I'm your best friend, all right, and I'll always have your back. However, there's only so much I can do when you show up in a Cosplay suit."

She helped to change the blonde into her costume.

"Hey, Rachel, how about you and Brittany join us for this picture."

"Yep. Yep. Just one sec."

She pushed Brittany back in line after the blonde got rid of the duck suit.

The camera man directed, "Give the wheel boy the sign, please. Here we are. Nice guys. Scoot up in back."

Rachel settled in the center of the group with Brittany right beside her and put on her best show face.

"Yeah. Let's do it." The camera man lifted his camera. "Three, two, one."

Flash.

* * *

><p>The popular band was playing on the stage and the crowd was moving along with the music.<p>

Rachel stuck her head out of the red curtain and searched for the one and only person she cared about. She glanced over the audience and spotted her coach was sitting next to an African American woman, who was nodding, agreeing on something Will Schuester said. She kept scanning until Brittany slapped her on the ass and sent her out on the stage.

The crowd stopped chatting all of the sudden and started to hoot for her to join the band after they recognized their future star was on the stage.

The leading singer of the band winked and beckoned for her to come forward. Someone from the back stage sent her a microphone.

She smiled confidently and started to perform.

**I don't wear designer clothes**

**I don't go to the finest schools**

**But I know I ain't no fool o-baby**

**I may not be a star**

**I'm not driving the sickest car**

**But I know I can make u happy baby**

**I don't know what you been used to**

**Never been with a girl like you**

**But I can give you a love that's true to**

**Your heart not material things**

**I'll give you my song,**

**These words to you**

**Sing you what I feel**

**My soul is true**

**I don't have the world**

**Can't give it to you girl**

**But all that I can do**

**All that I can do**

**Is give this song to you**

As soon as she started singing, she spotted the girl of her dream. The girl in the yellow camisole and white sundress under, who were shyly waving at her and smiling the smile only for her, in the aisle among the audience. She was supposed to be in the cheerleading squad party with her cheerleaders to celebrate their winning of the National, but here she was, listening to her girlfriend's singing competition to support her, like always.

_Could life be more perfect? Being the most popular kid in the school, being to New York three times representing the school, being going to the best arts school with scholarship with the most beautiful head cheerleading girlfriend in New Haven._

**Yeah, I know you are blessed**

**But there's something you are missing**

**Yeah your own melody**

**Oh baby**

**I'll give you my heart**

**my soul, my voice baby****（****give this song to you****）**

**oh I can't say I'm singing (give this song to you****）**

**Oo oo oo ah (give this song to you****）**

When she finished the last note, the crowd went crazy and shouted Rachel's name in union.

She blew a kiss on her hand and drew a heart with her two arms in the air and finished as a bow, and then she lifted her right hand to make an "L" shape using her thumb and index finger over her head.

"This is for my angel over there, Lucy Quinn Fabray, who came all the way from Ohio to see my performance here!" Rachel shouted through her microphone.

The audience shifted and looked back to see the girl standing in the aisle, shyly waving her hand.

The band stopped playing, and people's attention was captured by the host appeared from the backstage again, checking the microphones for one last time.

Rachel took the chance to jump off the stage, greeting her girlfriend.

She kept getting tapped and high-fives when she ran all the way to her girlfriend.

She beamed automatically, when she stopped in front of Quinn to hold her up tightly for a hug. She inhaled in the perfume and natural scent of her girlfriend, spinning her around in the air, with a huge face-splitting grin.

"Oh, hey, there's my girl." Rachel put Quinn down on her feet. Although her hands were shaking like mad, one small touch from the blonde instantly calmed her down. She was her anchor after all.

"I'm glad you're here, Lucy. This whole Scout thing has me wicked nervous. I just feel like my whole future's riding on this show."

Quinn looked at the childish excitement on her girlfriend's face, nodding and smiling. There was no word to describe how proud she felt for the brunette. She witnessed the diva go through all the hardship and hardworking, and then here she was.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know how you feel." Quinn tried her best to stay cheerful, but she could only squeeze a sad smile.

Rachel kept glancing back and forth between her girlfriend and the stage. Even though she was extremely excited about the performance, she still sensed the unease on her girlfriend's face. "Yeah? Is everything…? Everything's cool, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Quinn kept shaking her head, but there were tears threatening to drop in her beautiful hazel eyes. "Everything's totally copacetic."

"Totally?" Rachel raised her eyebrows—she totally got that from Quinn—and was genuinely concerned.

"Totally." Quinn frowned yet nodded.

"Rachel Berry!" Mr. Schue found her sneak out of the backstage to meet Quinn and beckoned her to go back to the team. They were the first to perform, and Rachel was the opening solo.

"I gotta go. See you," said Rachel tenderly. She kissed Quinn on her pale cheek fondly.

Rachel ran back a few steps and stopped. She turned around to do her token gesture again only for her girl. She lifted her right hand to make an "L" shape using her thumb and index finger over her head. When Rachel first came up with this gesture, she was so thrilled that she could find a trademark that represented the three things composing her world: love, glee, and Lucy Quinn Fabray.

However, when Rachel saw the forced smile and the weak hand wave of the blonde, her smirk disappeared, and she went back to her girlfriend's side.

"You okay?"

Quinn was avoiding her eyes, hands holding up protectively around her stomach.

"I.. um…" Quinn opened her mouth and tried to tell everything to the brunette, who had all the caring for her writing on her face. But when she looked at the shining stage and the cheering crowd, she hesitated and closed her eyes for a brief moment before saying, "You know. We can talk about it later."

"No. Just tell me," Rachel insisted.

Quinn was desperate, trying to smile to comfort her girlfriend and sent her back to the stage where she belonged. "It's your big night. Go enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy it unless you tell me what's going on," said Rachel with the deadly serious face without an ounce of joking mood.

Quinn almost forgot how stubborn Rachel could be.

"Okay." Quinn signed and gave up. She pressed her lips into a hard line, thinking about how to phrase the situation. She rocked her body on her tiptoes and opened and closed her mouths a few times, frowning deep when she looked at the bright chocolate eyes full of love and commitment.

_Maybe this was not as bad as she thought. They could make it work, and they could go through this._

Quinn took a deep breath, trying not to break down in front of Rachel, when she told her the news.

"I'm pregnant."

Rachel felt as if the world went mute, and there was an endless back hole just sucking everything in under her feet. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her version started to blur, and her throat became paper-dry. She indistinctly heard Quinn was telling her something, but she couldn't hear her clearly, and she couldn't make out the words. She pulled away, when someone tried to touch her. She didn't need comfort right now. She stumbled toward the stage, and the world kept spinning around. _This is literarily the end of the world._

She ran her hands furiously through her hair, but too many emotions were running through too fast to catch, and too many thoughts were rushing through too confusing to think.

"Let's welcome the New Direction from William McKinley High School, Ohio!"

Someone handed Rachel a microphone and pushed her onto the stage. The spotlight was so bright that it was haunting her.

The piano started, and the crowd was cheering, but she couldn't hear a sound.

Everything started to move in slow motions. Instinctively, Rachel held the microphone up to her mouth and opened her mouth, but no sound came out of her. She glanced frantically from the noisy crowd, to her coach who was shouting her name to wake her up, to the A. O. who was looking at her disapprovingly with a frown. She knew she missed the note.

The prelude restarted again.

She glanced back to the crowd and spotted the blonde was walking fast to the exit. Quinn stopped in front of the door for a moment and turned around to look at Rachel on the stage. They locked their eyes, and then Quinn broke their eye contact with an exhausted look and turned around. Just like that, she pushed through the heavy door and disappeared from the brunette's view.

Until the very moment did Rachel knew what the blonde really meant to her. Her smile was the only color that lighted up her life; her voice was the only reason that she kept holding on and moving forward fearlessly; her touch was the only flame that drove away the darkness in her heart; she was the only person she needed and everything she had ever wanted. When the moment the door shut behind the blonde, her world collapsed. The show was over. That was the end of the light, hope, happiness, and love.

Realizing what she was giving up, Rachel straightened her body with a determined look. _Screw the school and the show! I have to save my love, my world, and… my family._

Rachel threw the microphone away and jumped off the stage to chase after the love of her life. When she was running, she smiled, because she knew she was doing the right thing._ Follow your heart, and you will achieve your dream._

She didn't need to look back to see the shock on Brittany's face, the disappointment on her coach's face, and the rejection letter that would be sent to her email box two days later. All of those did not matter.

She pushed through the door and ran as fast as she could, hoping she wasn't too late. Then, she saw her.

"Lucy, hey, Lucy, wait!" shouted Rachel, rushing toward the girl ahead her. She slipped and nearly fell over in her costumes, but she caught her balance— thanks god for her dancing practice over years—and stopped the blonde effectively. Well, startled her for the most part, but still…

"Hey, hey. Hey, what are you doing?"

Quinn covered her mouth with both of her hands to stifle her scream due to the brunette's sudden appearance. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Look," Rachel still struggled to catch her breath, but she pushed her arms on the wall at each side of Quinn's head, trapping the blonde between her and the wall and said, "you and me, we're in this together, okay?"

"But the solo, the competition." Quinn was shaking her head desperately, and it pained Rachel to see the trail of tears on her cheeks due to her irresponsible reaction early. "That's your future. You have…"

"No, the baby's my future," argued Rachel, not letting Quinn had the chance to finish her sentence.

"That's crazy." Quinn was so touched, but she couldn't do this to her. She would be selfish if she asked her to throw away everything, after everything she had been through.

"You're my future," whispered Rachel, trying desperately to catch the dodging eyes of the blonde.

When Quinn looked at those chestnut eyes, she found nothing but love and loyalty. She realized how much she loved this girl, who could give up everything for her. She cried. No matter how hard it was to say no to the brunette, no matter how much she wanted to just throw herself at the brunette and let her comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, she shook her head, trying to escape out of Rachel's safe bubble, made by her arms and warmth. "No, Rach. I can't let you throw this all away. I won't let you…"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, when a pair of hot lips sealed her mouth with both passion and tenderness, pouring all her love and sweetness in to the kiss of promise.

Quinn knew. They both knew they were okay, and everything was okay from that breathless kiss.

"Lucy, I know this may sound cliché, but would you do me the honor of being my wife?" said Rachel with one kneel down on the floor. It was awkward due to the costume, but Rachel loved dramatic effect and Quinn loved simplicity, so that was romantic indeed.

"Yes," said Quinn shyly, biting her bottom lip.

Rachel held Quinn up and span her around over and over again, laughing like a five-year-old child getting her favorite Christmas gift.

"I wish our baby would have your eyes." Rachel caressed the blonde's abdomen after putting Quinn down to the floor carefully.

"I love your eyes better, bright and warm, and I wish our baby could have your voice."

"I love your voice better, especially when you scream my name, babe."

"That was highly inappropriate." Quinn smacked the brunette playfully at her arm.

Rachel stole a kiss from Quinn before smirked.

"But you love it."

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"I love you too, both of you, Lucy Quinn Fabray and little Faberry baby."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song 2 You<em> by Victrious Cast**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Love you guys sooo much. Your responses were brilliant, and you should see my grin-splitting face when I checked my emails! Promise a happy ending! Have to make up for the ending for Faberry in the TV show, right? Last but not least, regarding a little confusion about the Faberry baby, I mentioned that this story contains G!P implication :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Today<strong>

**Location: Brittany's house**

* * *

><p>The unfamiliar alarm clicked on, starling Rachel awake.<p>

She opened her eyes, rubbing her face with her hands exhaustingly.

Moaning with the realization that she needed to get up for a new day, the brunette harshly tapped on the alarm to shut the noise.

* * *

><p>Rachel was drinking coffee from a rainbow mug, sitting right next to a huge yellow duck, sorry, next to Brittany, who was in a giant duck pajama, swatting on cap'n crunch from a funny-looking bowl.<p>

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Britt," said Rachel, looking suspiciously at the food in her bowl.

Brittany spared a look at her best friend and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. No problem." She shrugged and shook her head.

"You good on the cap'n?" Brittany pointed at the food with her spoon.

"Yea," Rachel faked a smile and replied, "I'm good on the captain."

The truth was she missed Quinn's French toast, waffle, potato latkes, muffin, strawberry smoothies, and hot cereals. Hell, she couldn't lie any more. She missed everything about her. She missed the feeling of Quinn's warm body pressing against hers, of her long and graceful fingers interlocking with hers when she woke up in the morning; she missed the blonde's sweet smile in her sleep, which was something she could never get enough and she could enjoy Quinn's long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks and cute lips parting in a cute smile for a day; she missed the feeling of running her fingers through the golden tresses shone with the sunlight filtering in through the window and brushing a strand behind her ear; she missed to trail her hands over every inch of Quinn to memorized every dip and curve of her muse until Quinn quivered to wake; she missed the sleepy yet husky "morning" greeting from the blonde and a sloppy kiss followed, which would easily turn out to be a hot make-out secession or even something more…

Rachel moaned again at both the mental image of the blonde and the real image of the food in front of her.

Rachel tried to give it a shoot, but she just couldn't bring the spoon up to her mouth to chew on the dry and cold food.

"Hey, Rach?"

Rachel turned to face the blonde. She pressed her lips into a harsh line, trying her best to ignore the pain running through her bones, whenever she thought about what she had lost.

"Rach, I can tell you're down, but trust me on this. You're looking at Quinn kicking you out of the house and the kids wanting nothing to do with you as a negative, when in fact…"

Brittany looked away from the brunette and swallowed down her food.

Rachel raised her right eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to go on. Her friend, Brittany, turned out to be the smartest person in the world, not only graduating from MIT, but also earning so much money that she couldn't spend for lives with all those crazy ideas, which had been sneered at in high school. Not only was clever at science, Brittany was also a philosopher in life and the master of insightful thoughts. Therefore, if she encouraged her to be do positive thinking, then maybe she should…

"I guess it's mostly negative, isn't it?" said Brittany.

"Well, yeah." Rachel nearly rolled her eyes and sunk back on the bar stool at the end of the kitchen island. She couldn't hide her disappointment and sarcasm in her reply.

"I had no upside for that." Brittany shook her head and gave up.

Then, the blonde suddenly cheered, "Hey! You're getting that big promotion today, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Rachel said confidently, almost irritatingly. She moved out of the chair and pointed her index finger up to the ceiling with a determined look. "Today everything turns around for me."

"Knock them dead," said Brittany.

She chewed up her food and said to the brunette who was walking upstairs, "I love you."

Rachel didn't reply, and Brittany heard a sharp sound when the door crashed closed.

* * *

><p>"So anyway…the way corporate wants us to spin it…is that maybe, in certain situations…a four-hour erection isn't such a terrible thing."<p>

Now, here she was. Sitting among all the younger girls, Rachel was listening to a boyish man babbling about some random nonsense in a meeting. The man with a smug face and too much hair gel reminded her of the annoying boy who used to chase after Quinn when Quinn was at Yale. Rachel did give up her New York dream, but she tried her best to support her family with her earning and her accumulated fortune from her early part-time jobs and singing competitions, so she managed to meet Quinn's Yale dream one year after they graduated from high school with the help of Quinn's scholarship. They did get into fights, mainly because tons of college boys from rich families were trying to hit on Quinn, but they eventually made through. Although, Rachel did hate boys with brown hair, smug smile, and too much confidence.

She felt stupid even sitting here with those girls who knew nothing about selling and advertisement. Rachel got this job immediately after she fired her profile, since she did make a successful ad for the bed mattress when she was still at her glee club.

She glanced down at the girl's notebook. The girl, Wendy, never cared about anything. She might be pretty, but she definitely had nothing in her brain. She had flirted with Rachel ever since she got into the company two months ago, and Quinn was livid when she answered a call from Wendy at 2 o'clock in the morning. Having said that, the makeup sex was great, to be honest.

"OK. Next staff."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and moved her eyes from the girl's notebook full of pornographies.

"As most of you know, today I am proud to be naming our new Regional Sales Manager." The man in suit smiled at Rachel's direction, and everyone got excited.

Rachel murmured in relief, "Here we go."

"You know I've been in the ad game for almost two years now… And people always ask me, 'What's it take to be an RSM?'"

Rachel was having a smug grin on her face. She knew she nailed it, like always. She almost wanted to sneer at the man boy, because she worked here far longer than he did.

"Leadership."

Rachel tapped the bottom of her pencil on the desk. _What's what we are talking about!_

"Courage."

Rachel winked cross the table to no one in particular.

"Integrity."

Rachel nodded.

"But most importantly, dedication to this company."

She nearly blushed if she didn't go through enough drama this week. She deserved this.

"So congratulations. Rachel."

Rachel pointed her pencil towards the man.

"Rachel, if you could slide to your left, so I can congratulate our new RSM, Wendy!"

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." The room was cheering and shouting. The Wendy girl just seemed to be woken up just now, screaming as if she won the America's Next Top Model.

"Go out there and push some pills, my peeps." The suit man beamed an annoyingly disgusting grin to all the girls.

"Good job, baby!" Girls rushed out of the room to party, leaving Rachel too startled to move.

The man boy was smiling at every chick running by him. "Bye bye, thanks. See you at practice."

Then, he noticed Rachel, but he didn't stop playing with his phone.

"Rachel. What's crack-a-lacking, coz?"

"Well, I'll tell you what's crack-a-lacking. Are you kidding me?! Wendy's been here two months. I've been here 16 years. I got the best numbers on the team."

"You should think of it as a compliment. Think of it as us saying, you're just too valuable to promote." The boyish man patted Rachel's shoulder and finally looked away from his phone to meet Rachel's glare.

"You little…"

"Shhh…"

The boy hushed the brunette with his index finger and turned around to pick up his Bluetooth.

"Hey, buddy. No, no, no, I got time. I know, right? Look, listen, she was my doubles par…" _That's it!_

Rachel's lips twisted a little, and she was dangerously calm when she took off the Bluetooth from the boy's ear. The boy looked at her confusedly. Rachel never broke their eye contacts and smashed the Bluetooth on the wall in front of the boy's face. The boy swallowed with difficulties.

Rachel stormed out of the room in a perfect diva fashion without a word.

* * *

><p>"Ding!"<p>

When the elevator closed, Rachel was trapped in a box with all the other girls.

Unfortunately, the Wendy girl was right on her left.

"So many girls and only one promotion. Nobody gets jealous. You guys are so supportive," said Wendy.

The girl at Rachel's right shouted, "But, Wendy, you did it."

Wendy shirked, "Thank you."

All of a sudden, the entire box was cheering in union.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

"You guys! Oh, my god!" The Wendy girl laughed like mad.

"Oh, and it gets better, because we are going to T. G. I. Friday!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Rachel drove to her old school to pick up her two kids.<p>

She hung up her head and signed deeply, so she was so emotionally exhausted that she let her feet take her.

Eventually, she ended up walking into her auditorium. Everything was still the same. She looked around the empty auditorium, roaming her fingers on the top of the piano. So many emotions and so many memories rushed back to her. She felt overwhelmed as she slowly walked to the center of the room, standing right in front of the microphone. A younger brunette was smiling her unique face-splitting grin and singing her heart out.

The girl was intelligent, confident, effervescent, optimistic, and…

…invincible…

So she closed her eyes, trying to sink in the feeling of the girl she used to be, but she suddenly hit by something more agonizingly perfect.

Memories about them.

They were floating in the air, smothering the brunette with their intenseness and happiness.

…_Rachel turned around, and she caught the blonde taking snap-shot in the crowd. She flashed a smiled at the flushing girl and never took her eyes off those stunningly beautiful hazel irises for the rest of the song…_

…_Rachel walked past the door, and she heard the melody of the piano. When she walked in the auditorium, she saw an angel flying her fingers above the black-and-white keys. When she joined her, the blonde blushed, but she sang along. That was the first time, Rachel got addicted to a voice…_

…_Rachel grinned smugly when she saw the shocking expression on the blonde's face when she walked in the auditorium after the cheerleading practice and saw the picnic on the floor…_

…_Rachel kissed the blonde over and over and put her jacket under the blonde's back before she laid her tenderly onto the floor…_

…_She felt spellbound about the blonde's smile, singing, dancing, cheerleading, laughing, frowning, pouting… She knew she was a goner once for all…_

…_Quinn sat down in center seat of the first row watching the brunette singing Because of You by Ne-Yo to her and only her with a foolish grin in her face._

…"_Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Luce?" "Yes, yes, YES! One hundred thousand yeses!"…_

Everywhere she looked, she could see the sweet memory about them. Two love birds breathed as one, and their love grew together. She could sense the trace of their souls, the warmth of their love.

Rachel didn't want to open her eyes, as if she could be engulfed by the warmth radiating from the blonde, the giggle she made, and the comfort she brought once more. However, nothing was there except cold air and quietness.

She eventually had to open her eyes and walked out of the room to the hall. The class wasn't over, so there was no one in the hall.

…_Rachel took out her books and closed her locker._

_The crowd parted like the red sea to welcome their queen._

_The girl in the red-and-white uniform approached Rachel elegantly with her hand on her hip, head holding up high and proud._

_Her perfect ponytail stopped swaying as soon as she stopped in front of the brunette's locker._

"_Hey," Rachel whispered, unconsciously licking her bottom lip._

"_Hey," Quinn whispered back with a soft smile, fixing her glaze at the brunette's lips._

"_You look gorgeous." Chestnut eyes became glassy. "You have no idea how much I want to press you against the wall."_

"_Glad to hear that you feel the same." Quinn's voice was husky. She knew it would drive Rachel crazy._

_The brunette swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from the blonde with all her will power. She winked and managed to bow, extending her hand to take books from the blonde._

"_Would you do me the honor of letting me walk you to your first period?"…_

A ghost smile crept up to Rachel's face when the memory fleshed back, and she grinned wilder when she saw the photo taken in 2012, 17 years ago, for the glee club. She saw that proud, confident girl staring right back to her.

Just when she squeezed her eyes to take a close look at the picture, someone called her name.

"Rachel Berry."

Rachel turned around, facing to face with a woman much taller than her with short blonde hair and a sneer fixed on her face. She looked from the whistle hanging in front of the woman's chest to the loudspeaker in her hand. Nothing familiar.

Nevertheless, Rachel still asked hesitantly, "Do I…know you?"

The woman shook her head as if mocking the intelligence of the brunette. "No, but I know you."

"Oh, yeah?"

The woman nodded. "High school star. Never quite lived up to your potential."

Rachel raised her eyebrows unbelievably.

"Sooner or later you'll come back to the old school. Stand there and look at the picture of the glory days..."

Rachel glanced back at the photograph.

"…wondering what might have been. Seems to me you guys are living in the past."

"Of course I want to live in the past," Rachel murmured, glancing back to the picture again. "It was better there."

The woman nodded and said, "I'll bet you wish you had it to do all over again."

Rachel's attention was no longer on the woman in sports suit. "You got that right."

The woman nodded once more and asked again, "You're sure about that?"

"Oh, yeah."

The unfamiliar yet familiar sharp bell clicked on, and it was time to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, since the school is literally killing me. Finally, glad that I have the winter break for writing!...and homework. Nevertheless, I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Hope you like it, love you all :P**

* * *

><p>"Mom!"<p>

Rachel swirled her head when she heard her daughter's voice calling her.

"Jade."

Rachel smiled towards her daughter, the perfect mixture of Quinn and her.

Jade had strikingly sharp, hazel eyes like Quinn's, and she got the slim, tall body structure and snow-white skin tone from Quinn. In fact, the fact that she was taller than Rachel in high school made Rachel proud and jealous at the same time. She also had chestnut, curly, long hair, was a vegan like Rachel, and kept good grades all the way through high school. She had not only that bitchy attitude and the perfect eye rolling skill from Quinn but also that rebellious gothic makeup and attire, except that she didn't cut her hair short or dye her hair pink as Quinn did once in her senior. She was also as confident as Rachel was in high school and had a powerful voice. However, the only thing Rachel was a little upset about this kid was that she never showed any interest in any peculiar sports or theatrical performance, even though she did do charity, write novels, win the business stimulation competition, join the debate team, and run the school newspaper and the Student Union.

"Hi, Mrs. Berry-Fabray." All three girls around Jade fleshed thousand-watt grin towards Rachel. These girls were far too flirtatious for Rachel's like, and she was really glad that Jade was smart enough to not let them influence her.

"Ladies," Rachel greeted, which earned an eye roll from the smaller brunette. She ignored her, because she knew her daughter hated it when she used old-fashioned manners.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked before her mother could embarrass her even further in front of "cool" kids, making a face clearly showing how unwilling she was to meet her mother in the school hallway.

"Oh, I was just talking to…" Rachel turned around and spotted no one.

"…nobody."_ Where did the woman go?_

"Doesn't matter. I got off work early, and I thought we could get ice cream."

Jade looked around to check her friends' reaction. Rachel knew she must think that she embarrassed her in front of her friends again.

"Together? Why?"

"Just go get your sister, okay?"

Rachel ordered, turning around one more time to check the hallway. _Where did the woman go?_

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything else?" The waitress was in her mid-fortieth with a kind smile saved only for children under 12.<p>

"No, we're fine," Rachel replied.

Children were running around and screaming, and Jade was making face to the ice cream while Dianna was playing PSP on her lap.

"What's the matter, Jade? This used to be your favorite place. We used to come here for you birthday," Rachel asked when she saw Jade picked up a cheery on the top of her ice cream and threw it away with disgust.

"Yeah, when I was, like, 8," Jade replied without bothering to look at Rachel.

Rachel felt slightly guilty, but she didn't know what to say, frowning deep and again wishing her wife was here to help since she was always the one closer to kids emotionally and knew how to read people.

As if trying to block all the noise along with Rachel's nagging, Jade plugged earphones into her ears.

Rachel just gave up when she glared at her elder daughter who was eating ice cream and swaying with the music.

Rachel altered her attention to the quieter one of her two daughters, Dianna, who was a beautiful replica of Quinn with blonde hair, straight nose, classic shyness and kindness, except a pair of warm chocolate orbs from Rachel.

She was such a treasure for both of them, especially Rachel, and she was always so proud of Dianna, although Rachel was worried that she was too coy to take the responsibility as a glee club member. Yes, she was! Proud as her mother and outstanding as her mother! Dianna was a part of WMHS's Glee club.

Rachel cleaned her throat to get Dianna's attention, who was biting her tongue while she was playing the shooting or role-playing games.

"So, Di, Regional is coming up. You ready?" Rachel asked.

Dianna glanced between the screen and her mother with a frown, as if she didn't really want to talk about it. "Yeah."

"Been working on your choreography?"

Dianna nodded.

"Vocal?"

"Good."

"Stage appearance?"

"Really good." Dianna was nodding, wishing to cut this conversation as short as her answer.

"Good's not going to get you a scholarship," Rachel insisted, wishing her girls could know how important for them to get into college.

"I meant, it's great. It's great, Mom. It's great." Dianna stopped playing for a second and nodded like a robot.

"That's my girl. Remember, it's not how big you are."

"It's how big you perform," Dianna replied with too much sarcasm for Rachel's like.

"Right up here!" Rachel said, holding up her hand for a high five with her daughter.

Instead of high-fiving with her mom, Dianna said, "Jade got into Yale."

"Jade, that's awesome!" Rachel turned to Jade.

Jade was still moving up and down on her seat with the music.

"Can you turn down the…" Rachel stopped and frowned when she noticed Jade's earphone. She didn't plunge her earphone into anything.

Rachel leaned forward and grabbed the unplugged earphone with a raising eyebrow, demanding for an answer from her elder daughter.

Jade rolled her eyes, but she eventually put away her earphone and shrugged.

"You will be another ivy league in the family, and you mommy would be so proud!" Rachel was excited.

Jade was playing her fingers uncharacteristically, and she slowly looked up at Rachel, as if she was debating whether to communicate with her mom or not.

Rachel was waiting.

"I haven't decided yet…"

"What's there to hesitate? Yale has one of the best literature…"

"That's mom's dream, alright? She loves to read and write…I start all these clubs for her, because I know they would make her happy. I mean, I like them too, and it was so easy for me to get straight As in literature, but I was thinking more about…" Jade suddenly got excited, but then she stopped harshly and said, "….never mind, forget I ever ask…"

Rachel frowned, but she didn't push it, since she knew from Quinn that it was better sometimes not to push people too hard, and she knew how much Jade resembled her Quinn. However, Rachel just witnessed her daughter threw a fit, which was rarely emotional for Jade and revealed a crack of new dimension of her personality. Maybe she did inherit some of her personal traits after all.

…_You don't have to this. It's too much, Rach…_

…_I just want to make you happy, Quinn…_

…_Then, what about you? What about your dream?..._

…_You are my dream come true…_

"Jade…" Rachel's face softened.

Jade looked up to Rachel one more time.

"You know we are proud of you, right?"

Jade nodded with a weak smile.

"You know that we want the best for you, and it doesn't matter what we want, because all we want is you to be happy, right?"

Jade looked at her mother with a sad smile and said, "It's always easier said than done, Mom."

* * *

><p>She had driven into this driveway thousands of time before, but she seemed to forget how much comfort and relaxation the light at the end of the driveway had brought to her.<p>

"Okay, gals, see you soon," Rachel parked the car, sent the children back home, and suddenly saddened by the fact that she was no longer welcomed here.

She wished she could still walk into the house with her two daughters, receiving a sweet kiss from her gorgeous wife and enjoying a pleasant evening with her family. She wished she could lay her head on Quinn's lap, receiving the massage, when they were watching an evening talk show, or she could feel the weight on her shoulder when Quinn snuggled into her, watching an old movie. She wished she could still hang out with her children, listening to their stories in school, being their mentor in love, and playing baseball at weekends.

Jade and Dianna walked straight into the house, without looking back or a goodbye.

Rachel murmured to herself, "Love you. Nice chatting with you…"

Then, there was an unpleasant noise in the backyard. Rachel took off her sunglasses and narrowed her eyes towards the direction of the noise and saw a tree falling down to the ground.

She pushed through the closed the door towards the backyard and saw Quinn was working.

The first thought came to Rachel's mind was that no one should be this breathtaking at this time of the day. People should be tried, exhausted instead of being energetic…and hot.

Then, the noise was back, pulling Rachel back to reality. She noticed that Quinn was throwing everything into a giant trash machine to be destroyed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rachel said, but the noise was so loud that Quinn didn't hear her, so Rachel put her hands around her mouth and shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Then, Rachel saw Quinn threw one of her bags into the roaring monster.

"Hey, that's my stuff!"

Quinn finally took notice of Rachel, but she didn't stop. In fact, she looked at Rachel straight in the eyes and threw more stuff into the machine.

"Why are you destroying our yard?"

"It's not our yard. It's my yard, remember?" Quinn shouted back through her earmuffs.

"You took the road not taken, and I get the yard."

Quinn eventually stopped the machine and took off her sunglasses and earmuffs.

For a moment, Rachel was looking at that insecure, seventeen-year-old girl, who was showing her vulnerability only when they were alone and wanting her confidence and encouragement.

"I'm going to turn it into a showpiece for my clients."

"Clients of what?"

"Landscape design and the studio for my arts work."

"Landscape design and arts work studio?"

"I'm going to show people what I can do." Quinn was staring at Rachel with an unreadable look.

Rachel wanted to smile, to hug the blonde, and to tell her how proud she was for her, but then she frowned and said, "Yeah, well, the divorce isn't final for another two weeks, so you do have no right."

"Really?" Quinn put her hands on her hips, matching past Rachel to carry the huge trunk she cut down earlier. Instinctively, Rachel wanted to run up to her side to give her a hand, but then she heard Quinn.

"So I've spent the last 17 years of my life listening to you whining about all the things you could've done without me, and I have no right?"

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "It's just I put a lot of work into this yard."

"Did you? Really? Like the barbeque pit." Quinn stopped to give herself a rest. The trunk was really heavy.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, trying hard not to stare at the blonde when she was panting.

"The way I remember that is that you spent about an hour working on it, and then you spent the next two days complaining about if you had gone to NYADA and made to Broadway, you could've hired someone else to do it."

"I don't think it was a whole two days," Rachel grumbled in a small voice. She hated fighting with Quinn, no matter how much turned-on she felt when they were arguing.

"Or the hammock over here?" Quinn suddenly became angry.

"Yeah?" Rachel really shouldn't enjoy so much whenever Quinn was livid, but she never learnt, and she swallowed hard when she found she was drooling over Quinn's breasts going up and down with her heavy breath. _Why do I always feel so horny like a teenager when Quinn was around?_

"I think you quit that one because you just decided not to try anymore."

Rach lifted her eyes up to those hazel ones when she notice the tone of Quinn's voice and saw the tears shining in her eyes, as if she was not only talking about the hammock.

"Look, try to see things from my point of view. I am extremely disappointed with my life," argued Rachel weakly.

"I never asked you to marry me!" Quinn snapped, but she immediately regretted it and shut her mouth up.

Looking at those hurt chocolate orbs as if someone just shot her favorite puppy, Quinn wanted to take the brunette into her arms and say sorry and she didn't mean that, but she didn't, because she was so afraid of the answer from the brunette. _Maybe she does regret that…Maybe…Maybe she realized that I am no longer her dream or I am no longer worth it… _

Quinn suddenly felt lack of oxygen, and she wanted to run.

Rachel was silent for a moment before she whispered, "Yeah, but I did." _And it was the happiest day of my life. Well, one of, and you are involved in each one of them._

Neither of them looked at the other person, and they fell into a silence full of bitter sweetness.

"Well…" Quinn was looking all over the place except Rachel, holding back her tears, the same way she did when she was struggling to tell her pregnancy in National. Rachel's expression softened.

Quinn finally looked up at Rachel again and said, "You don't have to do me any more favors, then. We're not going to hold each other back anymore, okay?"

Quinn was trying so hard not to break down, and judging from Quinn's sad eyes and her body language, Rachel knew well that she was lying. It hurt her more than anything to see Quinn like this, rocking back and forth to hold her tears in bay. She had promised Quinn before to always keep her happy and smile.

"Luce…"

The tender way Rachel called her name was the last straw, and Quinn couldn't take it anymore. If she waited here one more second and let herself indulge in the love and care Rachel was showing by simply calling her name, Quinn knew she couldn't bear the thoughts of leaving her, but she also knew she couldn't live with a whining woman for the rest of her life, no matter how much she loved her.

"I'll see you at court, okay? At the trail." Quinn was running away again, like she always did whenever she faced a problem, and she was losing her.

Suddenly, some emotion seized the brunette, and Rachel seemed to regain the confidence and determination as seventeen years ago, so she rushed to Quinn's side, and just as she was about to…

A sharp female voice called, "Quinn~"

"Jeannette! You came." Quinn laughed through her nose, glad that she was saved from her wife and running towards that bitch. Rachel frowned and cursed inside. All the strength she mastered up a few seconds ago was gone.

"Of course I came. What bridesmaid would I be, if I didn't hold your hand during the divorce?" Jeannette was an official bitch, who was the one started the whole divorce idea since she basically slept with all the boys back to high schools and just got her fourth divorce 2 month ago.

"Now, just remember. The first one's always the hardest." The Jeannette bitch was talking to Quinn smugly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and snorted.

Then, Jeannette saw Rachel was here. Her face fell.

"Berry."

"Berry-Febray, present tense," Rachel retorted. She never liked Jeannette from her high school, and she never would. "Jeanette."

"Jeannette." Rachel knew she would piss the woman off if she pronounced her name wrong, and she knew the woman knew she knew she would piss her off.

"I don't care."_ Get the fuck off my wife, you slut!_

"Let's get going. We got to get you ready. Back on the market." Jeannette was way too excited. Rachel hated she could get her paws all over her wife, and Quinn was too innocent.

"Yeah, I am a real catch. Single mom with two teenage kids and manure caked and plaster under my fingernails," Quinn said sarcastically. Rachel wanted to protest, but once again the nasty voice of Jeannette started.

"You'll do great. You got the butt of a 17-year-old girl."

"That's terrific. I hope our daughters heard that," Rachel shouted from behind, wanting to remind the ladies, well, one lady and a bitch, that she was still here and she could still hear them.

Quinn and Jeannette paused and turned around, but soon they turned back again.

Rachel crumpled her face, when she heard Jeannette asked Quinn, "When was the last time you waxed?" With that, the evil witch disappeared in the house. _Her_ house. _Their_ house!

Then, Quinn turned around, wearing the same tired look like seventeen years ago, and mouthed, "Bye, Rach."

With that, she walked into the house, closed the door behind her.

Rachel sunk in the same darkness, but she couldn't bring herself to chase after her this time.

This time she had nothing, and she wasn't confident enough to gamble on the blonde's answer, so she could only stand there and whisper to the cold air, "Bye, Luce."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel just stood in front of the house until her eyes hurt from staring at one spot for too long, so she altered her eyes to other places.

She didn't want to leave, but she didn't know what to do.

Then, a drop of water fell onto her head.

When she looked up to the sky, a lightning flashed across the sky.

Rain started pouring down from the sky.

* * *

><p>Rachel squeezed her eyes, trying to make out the way to Brittany's house.<p>

The condition was really bad, and she was on a bridge over a river alone.

She couldn't help but find a little scared. The situation was so similar to some horror movies. What was going to happen? A serial killer jumped in front of the car? A strange radio channel? Rachel snorted, shaking her head at herself for being overdramatic.

_Shit!_ Rachel nearly stopped the car, when the radio suddenly jumped the channel and a female voice came out.

"You're sure about that?"

_No way, that was the woman in the sports suit. _Rachel spared a glance at the radio. Then, she was relaxed. _Not a big deal. Just the interference with the signal because of the weather. Otherwise, the line would be "what's your favorite scary movie" instead of that._

The rain was getting heavier and heavier, and the road was nearly too dark to see. When the next lightning flashed across the sky, Rachel spotted a person standing on the bridge, a position where was too high to be safe.

Rachel stopped the car immediately and ran out of the car, shouting, "Hey! Get off of there!"

When she got closer, the person turned around and sneered at Rachel. _It was the woman! The woman Rachel met in the school!_

Rachel didn't have time to react when a bus drove by.

When the bus passed, the woman was no longer on the bridge.

Rachel was agape, running across the bridge, but no one was there.

"Oh, no. Hello? Hello?! Hello?!"

She leaned her body out of the bridge to watch over the water, trying to find the woman, if she indeed jumped off the bridge. However, instead of finding the woman, Rachel spotted a strange vortex.

"What the…"

In the vortex, a 17-year-old brunette was waving at her.

"Oh, no!" The next thing she knew was that she fell off the bridge into the vortex.

On the bridge, the woman in the sports suit shook her head in disgust, and then she took out a notebook, writing down something as she murmured along.

"Jesus, cannot believe the boy need a push from me. No wonder she used to be the butt-chin's favorite weirdo. Anyway, so far mission has not failed yet."

* * *

><p>The next morning, a dirty car stopped in front of a fancy house.<p>

The driver's door was opened, and Rachel dragged her body out of the car.

She was too tired to open her eyes after struggling all night to swim to the land and driving all the way back sleeplessly, so she just enjoyed the warm water running down her body to clean off all the dirt in the shower.

After changing into clean clothes, Rachel opened her eyes to comb her hair.

Couple of things happened in the next two seconds, the comb fell onto the floor with a high-pitched scream, successfully wakening up Brittany in her pajama.

Rachel jumped to the mirror, checking her reflection in the mirror carefully.

On the other hand, Brittany shushed Lord Tubbington on her bed, who was too lazy to move but yawned as a compliment, and got out of the bed on tiptoes.

"Oh, man," Rachel murmured unbelievably, touching all over her face. Just as she was turning her head from left to right to observe her face in the mirror, she spotted a weird-shaped shadow on the tiles of the bathroom wall.

She snapped her head to the opposite direction and saw the tall blonde was hiding behind the Powerpuff Girl, walking pass her.

"Britt?"

Brittany suddenly turned around to face Rachel.

Rachel knew or she thought she knew what was going to happen. She was waiting for her best friend to scream, to shout, to throw the Powerpuff Girls at her, and to try to kill her by her tons of Lego toys.

Therefore, she chose to take the initiative by explaining, "No, before you try to drive me out of the house or think that I am a thief or call the police…"

"Rachel, you are babbling."

"…just don't hit on my nose!" Rachel used her hands to shield her face, but then her eyes widened. "Wait, so you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you are Rachel Berry, the wife of Quinn Fabray, the best friend of Brittany S. Pierce. You went to WMHS, and I convinced you to dress up like Blossom when I was Bubbles on Halloween. You called sick in gym class just to go to see Quinn nak…"

"Okay, enough, Britt. But how could you…" Rachel was beyond shocked to see her best friend so calm.

"Bubbles told me just now," Brittany said, holding the blonde-pigtailed doll with huge blue eyes, as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

Rachel looked back and forth between the taller blonde and the shorter blonde doll, finally asked, "So would you mind if I ask that what the hell happened to me?"

"You're pubescent," Brittany answered, moving out of the bathroom.

Rachel followed her out and stopped next to the stairs.

"What… I don't…"

"You are 17 again!"

"And you are not surprised at all?"

"Are you?"

"I am freaking out!" Rachel wanted to shake the blonde's pretty head and screamed the hell out of her. She felt so young and so powerful, a feeling she hadn't felt for years. She wanted to jump, so she did jump downstairs. She stretched her body and grinned at her best friend, who looked at her in amaze.

"Why are you freaking out?" The blonde was truly confused, just like when she was watching the Spider Man, she didn't understand why Peter was freaking out when he found out his super power after bitten by a spider.

"Britt!" Rachel jumped from the ground, running her hands through her hair.

"Yes, Rachel!" Brittany's eyes are sparking, as if she was on an adventure to Neverland.

"Okay. So, uh…if I say that the Smurfs are green…"

Brittany screamed and hid herself behind the blonde doll again.

"Now you can imagine how scared I feel!"

Brittany started crying.

Rachel moved over to give the blonde a hug.

"Rach, Smurfs are yellow right?"

Rachel swallowed a little and answered, "Yes, of course, Brit."

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"I love when you are 17 again."

"Why?"

"Because you are so cute when you are shorter than me! I can piggyback you!"

Rachel growled.

* * *

><p>"It's a classic transformation story. It appears in the literature time and time again. Were you at any point shot by a gamma ray?" Brittany asked. Now Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the blonde went through all her cartoon books, well, so called literature.<p>

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but she still answered, "No."

"Exposed to gamma radiation of any kind?"

Rachel shook her head, shooting Brittany a you-cannot-be-serious look. Considering she was talking about the greatest brain of this century, Rachel answered eventually, "No, Britt."

"You wouldn't see it. Okay." Brittany concluded.

"That eliminates theses and those and most of that side." Brittany pushed lots of her toys and books off the table.

"Are you now or have you ever been bitten by..." Brittany turned into her scientifically serious mode, looking at Rachel carefully.

"…a Norse God, vampire, werewolf, time-traveling cyborg, or Lord Tubbington?"

"I've known you since, what, first grade? Maybe I would have told you," Rachel answered.

"Vampire and werewolf wouldn't tell. Cyborg wouldn't know. Lord Tubbington…" Brittany was being serious.

"Shut up," said Rachel, shaking her head.

"Okay, if it's not any of those, I guess, um, we're looking at your basic spirit guide transformation magic. It's kind of a biggie, actually."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, leaning forward to listen.

Brittany opened a book and searched through pages. "That is here."

The bubbly blonde cleaned her throat.

"When the hero, I guess that's…I guess, you…" she pointed to the line and read out loud, "uh, is transformed by his spirit guide…to set him on a new path."

Rachel snorted. "Which is what?"

"Do_ I_ look like your spirit guide?"

Rachel closed her eyes. Just as she was about to lose it, she opened her eyes wide and shouted, "The woman in the sports suit!"

Brittany whooped and repeated in mysterious, low voice, "The woman in the sports suit."

* * *

><p>A car rushed towards the school and stopped harshly in front of the school.<p>

Rachel rushed out of the car into the hallway of WMHS under the students' weird stare.

Rachel ran through the crowd and asked every student passing the same question like an insane person, "You guys seen the woman in the sports suit? You seen the woman in the sports suit?"

No one saw a woman in the sports suit.

Just as she was asking one boy about the woman, she saw a gym teacher walking out of an office. She rushed to the pale man's side, shouting, "Excuse me!"

The man in sports suit turned around and asked, "You all right, kid?"

Rachel fired her question right away, "There's another gym teacher who works here."

"Just me, and I am running all sports here," the man answered confusingly, shaking his head.

"No, no. There's a woman about your age, maybe younger with short hair who works here. I was here yesterday talking to her…" Rachel was losing it, and she could tell the man didn't believe her, but she tried to make him understand, so she looked around, trying to find that picture.

She walked across the hallway, pointing at the photo and said to the man, "I showed her this picture of me."

"You?" The man laughed.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded with certainty.

The man looked at the picture and squeezed his eyes to get a better look at the date on the photo. "That picture's from 2012."

Rachel then realized that she couldn't convince the man to believe her. "Right. Forget it."

She hung her head down and sighed, but when she looked up, she spotted a familiar figure.

"Dianna!" Rachel shouted towards her daughter, waving at her, but Dianna looked horrified, walking away as soon as possible.

Rachel frowned and sighed.

There were fewer and fewer students in the hallway now, since people were going to classes in a hurry.

Then, the weird thing happened again. Lights were turned on and off, and there was water under her feet, flowing to her left, where an exit emerged from nowhere.

Rachel followed the water, going down to the basement. Then, she saw the loudspeaker lying on the ground.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, looking around and going down stairs.

"Spirit guide?" Rachel made a face for asking such a question.

"What am I supposed to do?" She felt so stupid. What if she ran into someone? Would she be sent to an asylum?

She murmured, "Don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Then, she turned to her left, noticing there was voice coming from the room. It was the backstage of the auditorium. There were students trying out for the glee club.

She knew what she had to do now.

* * *

><p>When she rushed into the study, Brittany was coloring some numbers on the ground, surrounding by tons of papers with formulae, which was known as Brittany Code.<p>

"Britt!" Rachel shouted.

"Teen Rae-Rae!" Brittany clapped her hands and swept the brunette off her feet, spinning her in the air for a while.

"I figured it out. I figured out what I'm supposed to do. I figured out what my spirit guide wants me to do. I'm going back."

Brittany didn't give any response, and Rachel knew Brittany's mind was off to Math again, so she shouted, "I'm going back to high school, Britt!"

"No! No, no. No way." Brittany laughed. "You spirit guide would not waste transformation magic on you reliving your senior year and going to prom and having sex with the hottest…"

Rachel frowned and interrupted the blonde, "Britt, this is my chance to have my life over, but to do it right. Wouldn't you, if you had the chance?"

"No." Brittany's answer was simple and straightforward. "I'm rich, and nobody hits me with a slushy today."

"Sure. Besides, it's not just about me."

"It's about you."

"No, it's much bigger than me."

"It's about you."

"Okay, maybe it's about me, Britt… But what's wrong with that?" Rachel shouted and took the paper away from the blonde. "I have not done anything for me since 2012."

"You do what you have to do, but don't even think about sucking me into this with you. William McKinley High was the low point of my existence, and I vowed I would never go back to that godforsaken place! Never, ever, ever! Never! Never, ever, ever!" Brittany was staring at the younger version of her best friend, shaking her as an emphasis.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Everyone called her a drama queen.

"Britt, calm down, okay? You didn't even freak out when you found out that I was 17 again! So don't give me this now."

"This is different!" Brittany released the brunette's collar.

"Hey, hey, hey, think about the positive side, okay? Think about you are about to become a true Gandalf!" Rachel tried her best to think of things that might bring the blonde on board.

"He was as old as a dinosaur!" Brittany pouted.

"Peter Pan!"

"You are too old to go to Neverland!" Brittany shook her index finger in front of the brunette.

Rachel pinched her nose bridge for a minute and eventually said, "Bubbles!"

Brittany's eyes lightened up, and Rachel knew that she was hooked. "I am about to become Bubbles?"

"Yes, remember you said in high school that you were Bubbles, and I was Blossom, but we always missed Buttercup?"

Brittany nodded quietly.

"Well," Rachel said with a smile, "let's find our Buttercup."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Jackpot for faberrycarmilla! Yes, you are right :P **

**For, Fanfictioner2, thank you for supporting, and I promise I will update as soon as possible! **

**You guys are my inspiration! **

**YEAH for Faberry and Faberry lovers!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Brittany whipped her head to her right.<p>

Brittany was standing in front of a big-sized woman who was on the phone behind a desk. She pressed her lips into a hard line and waited anxiously like a loaded gun.

"Hello," the blonde said with a smile, trying to get the woman's attention.

The woman was listening to the phone with an impatient look, taking notes on a notebook.

"I'm here to enroll my daughter…in school. Michele," Brittany said, nodding to her right to indicate the young brunette.

The woman was mute, writing down things without looking up.

"S'up?" Rachel tried to talk in a "normal" way, rolling her eyes at the idea of teen slangs.

The woman still didn't seem to notice their existence.

"So…"

The woman glared at Brittany, pointing at the speakerphone in her hand with the butt of her pencil irritably, as if the blonde annoyed the hell out of her.

"So we'll just have a seat till you're ready," Brittany quickly said with a forced smile, running out of the office as fast as she could.

"We'll be right, uh…okay." Brittany was about to say something, but judging by the look on the woman, she decided against it and quietly sat down in the hallway of the school.

Rachel exhaled slowly and opened her file, made by the greatest brain of this century, Miss Brittany S. Pierce.

The first picture was Rachel dressing like Harry Potter with a pair of round glasses and a badge of honor and standing in front of her science project.

Rachel whipped her head to her right, raising a questioning eyebrow to demand an answer for her file from Brittany, while the blonde frowned and looked at Rachel from head to toes with disapproval.

"What's this you're wearing?"

Rachel looked down at her attire, an argyle sweater with an owl pattern, plaid skirt ended just above her knees, and long stockings.

"This is cool. This is Berry style," Rachel protested. "I have a picture of Lea Michele wearing exactly the same thing."

"I don't know who that is." Brittany frowned confusingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes in frustration. _No time for a PowerPoint lecture on Broadway._

"Back to high school, I won the Best Dressed Award, and everyone wore this after me," Rachel argued instead, feeling it was more important to defend her outfit.

"Said who?" Brittany was amused.

Rachel's eyes saddened when she mentioned that name, "Quinn…"

…_Kurt, Rachel's gay pal, ran towards Rachel, screaming, "Oh my goodness, you are dating Miss Quinn Fabray, the Head Bitch in Charge, the straightest person of mankind!"_

_Rachel dragged Kurt to the corner and shushed him immediately. "Shut up, Kurt! Quinn hasn't come out yet!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "So you just watch those two drooling all over your girl?" He tilted his head towards the other side of the hallway, where Finn drove Puck away from Quinn and leaned against the locker to chat with Quinn and totally ignored the annoyed look on her face._

_Rachel felt jealousy was rushing through her vein, but she respected Quinn's decision and tried her best to protect her and to give her time, so all she could do just growled towards the boys, hoping a look could kill. Maybe taking all the solos away from the giant and the man whore? Rachel shook her head and sneered, as if they had a chance against her._

_The girl in the uniform seemed to sense the gaze on her, so she watched over her shoulder. When she locked her eyes with those chocolate ones, she winked and bit down on her bottom lip. Rachel couldn't help falling a little more for that girl._

_She felt sad when she couldn't be the one to hold her hand down the hall, to walk her to the class, to take her out for a dinner, to drive her to the party, and to show the world that she was hers, but Quinn always had a way to distract her, like now Quinn was intentionally swaying her hips from side to side in a way that only could be seen from Rachel's angle…_

…_Rachel was pulling the brim of her black dress too tight and too short for Rachel's taste, but Kurt insisted her to wear when she tried to have a make-over on her date with Quinn._

_Quinn was sitting on her bed, waiting while playing with a strand of her golden locks._

_When the bathroom's door opened, she looked up at the brunette. Although she knew the brunette was trying to impress her by the look and she was dying to see the surprise, Quinn couldn't help but laugh to tears._

_Rachel was upset, but Quinn jumped out of the bed to pull the brunette into her arms before she could ruin her smoky make-up with her tears._

"_I must look ridiculous."_

"_No, no, no, you look fabulous, but I just don't want you to change anything for me. I love the way you are, and I think your animal sweater and short skirt are enough to knock people dead," Quinn said with a sincere smile, kissing all over the brunette's face while trying to avoid the scarlet lipstick. "You only look ridiculously adorable."_

"_But I was trying to look sexy."_

"_You are sexy when you sing you heart out, when you dance like you own the stage, when you grin like you mean it, when you talk in paragraphs, when you sway your hips in those short skirts…" Rachel could see the desire burning in those hazel eyes._

"_You know people are dressing after you, right?" Quinn huskily asked between kisses, taking the earlobe of the brunette between her teeth and sucking._

_Rachel nodded and shook her head before got lost in the blonde, hands roaming and exploring every curve and dip of the blonde's body._

_Quinn chuckled and said, "Otherwise why cheerleaders are wearing short skirts as well?"…_

Brittany's face softened, and she was considerate for her best friend enough to drop the topic.

"What are _you_ wearing?" Rachel frowned at the blonde's white dress, not long enough to cover her cleavage and thighs. "I told you, like a mom."

"I am!" Brittany pouted.

"You look like Amber Heard," Rachel reproached, but she immediately regretted this comparisons.

…"_Quinn, what a coincidence! We showed up dressing like a couple."_

"_Excuse me?" Quinn turned around to give an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look towards the giant boy, who was stalking her all the way as soon as she showed up in the Halloween party. The only reason why she came here early was that Rachel and she promised to give each other their surprising outfit, and she had to find the brunette before some sultry girls tried to throw themselves at her girlfriend._

"_You know, you dressed like a bunny and I am a quarterback." Why is the boy still here? Where is Rachel? Quinn was looking at the doorway, not in the mood to remind the boy that he was a quarterback, and this was Halloween._

"_Like the movie Mean Girl, you gals all watch it."_

_Quinn was counting down. One second without the sight of the brunette, she would punch the boy until he couldn't annoy her by speaking anymore and stormed out to find her girl._

_The next second, the door opened, and Quinn was smothered by the hug from the bubbly blonde. "Hi, Brittany!"_

_The taller blonde released Quinn and frowned. "I am Bubbles! You are not supposed to recognize me."_

_Quinn chuckled and nodded. "Right, nice to meet you, Bubbles!"_

_When the blonde jumped away, Quinn's grin turned into a grimace when the voice was back again._

"_Quinn, do you want to…" _

_Before Quinn could punch the boy, Rachel shielded the blonde behind her and pointed her index finger on the boy's chest, saying, "You do understand that the bunny girl and the quarterback don't end up together in that movie, right? Why don't you go and find your Corpse Bride then?"_

_Finn opened and closed his mouth dumbly for a few times, like a fish out of the water, and kicked a chair over like a big infant, before walking away._

_Rachel turned back and smiled smugly towards her girlfriend._

"_Hey," Quinn greeted shyly to the brunette, "my hero."_

"_Hey back, beautiful. You look stunning tonight, my lady." Rachel's eyes greedily enjoyed the white skin under the red bunny clothing, and her hands were dying to palm her bunny's bottom._

"_Let me guess, Blossom?" Quinn stifled a laugh._

_Rachel blushed and nodded. "Brittany insisted, so…"_

"_You won the Best Dressed Award."_

_Rachel grinned. "No, you are."_

_Quinn grinned back and touched the huge, pink bowknot over Rachel's head, "You are so cute in this."_

_Rachel blushed and said, "Thank you, but why are you…" She suddenly frowned and wanted to cover the blonde with a pea coat, because she hated all the boys could gawk at her amazing body._

_Quinn suddenly stuttered, "You…remember…that when we were, were watching the TV shows, the Playboy Club, and you said that Amber Hearst was so sexy in her red bunny suit…I…"_

"_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Rachel said tenderly, with a soft smile hanging at the corner of her lips. "Amber Hearst? Who?"_

_Quinn giggled._

"_And I would like to undress you from this sexy yet offending outfit."…_

Rachel shook her head and went back to exam her profile, seeing a photo of her shaking hands with Mandela. She rolled her eyes and turned to the next picture of her playing soccer in Youth of Academy Barcelona.

"You sure these look legit?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Oh, yeah. Look who you're talking to," Brittany replied, looking smug. "I'm the girl who writes the code for the software that prevents people from stealing music."

Rachel altered her attention back to her profile again just before the blonde murmured, "I also write the code that helps people steal music… But that's a happy coincidence."

Rachel looked at the blonde with a raising eyebrow.

"What is that?"

Brittany frowned, looking down on the picture, the brunette was currently holding, of Brittany swimming with a giant rubber yellow duck.

"Oh, my god!"

The next photo was the blonde dancing in a Smurf's costume. She only knew Brittany was cosplaying Smurfs because her skin was yellow.

Brittany grabbed the next pile of pictures away from the brunette and hissed, "Wrong. These are for me."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel didn't believe her best friend's nerve sometimes.

Their argument was settled by the woman's call.

"Miss Lopez will see you now."

They locked their eyes and nodded. "Let's go."

They collected their belongings and walked into the principal's office, while Rachel whispered to the blonde, "Just don't try to be funny, all right? Say as little as possible."

She was too focused on lecturing the blonde to notice that she ran into a muscular boy with a mean look.

The boy shouted, "Hey, watch where you're going, toolbag."

"So sorry, sir. Our fault," Rachel said apologetically.

She frowned when the boy stepped closer to her with a provocative glare and a threatening fist, as if he was a tough bully in a street gang. Honestly, he just reminded her of Noah Puckerman, the boy who slept around and ended up with vasoligation. She hated that boy, who always hit on Quinn by fixing his muscle and talking like a retarded man whore. Actually, it was Quinn who kicked the boy to call him to back off in high school when he tried to cajole Rachel into drinking and going to the cathouse.

"Kevin." A dangerously low, female voice stopped the boy's movement.

The boy twisted his face as if he was caught in a seizure, but he eventually pulled back and walked away.

Both Rachel and Brittany were shocked by the boy's rude behavior, disappointed with the deceit of manners among contemporary teenagers.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, principal here at William McKinley High School," a sexy, powerful voice flowed into Rachel's and Brittany's ears.

"Hi." Rachel immediately flashed a thousand-watt grin towards the stunning principal. She was more like a movie star or Miss America than a principal in Lima to Rachel.

On the other side, Brittany was drooling over the attractive Latina. She was obsessed with the long, curly, and raven hair, bright, exotic, and chocolate eyes, sun-kissed skin tone, and powerful and emotional voice. Even the business suit couldn't hide the alluring body shape of that Latin woman.

_Oh my gosh, she was smiling!_

Brittany wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Hello," Principal Lopez greeted with a professional smile. She may lay her eyes on some region that were too low or too high to be considered professional, but the Latina soon retrieved her eyes back to those baby blue eyes._ Geez…_

"Hello," Brittany swallowed hard and finally managed to squeeze a word out.

She took the extended hand of the Latina and shook it.

"Hi." The Latina tried to break their unnecessarily long handshake, but the blonde clearly had more strength than she appeared to be.

"Uh, okay." Principal dropped her eyes to their connected hands, indicating the blonde to let go of her hand, but the blonde clearly misunderstood her meaning.

She placed a kiss on the chuckle of the Latina's hand.

This kiss dumbfounded the Principal, who was too shocked to move under the innocent beam of the blonde, but she cleaned her throat eventually and became composed immediately.

"Yeah, I think we're good here." The Latina was looking everywhere except the blonde who was grinning like a fool and let her hand go.

"Sorry," the blonde said with an I-am-not-really-sorry smirk. "I think our hands just made a baby."

Both Rachel and Santana were taken off guard by the blonde, and Brittany continued, "I want you to be my baby mama. You will be the hottest baby mom…"

"Excuse my mom," Rachel quickly interrupted the blonde and explained, successfully caught the Principal's attention. "She's not used to taking to attractive woman."

Santana inhaled sharply, forgetting what she was trying to say. Shaking her head, she looked at the brunette with a raising eyebrow. "Oh, thank you…"

"Michele," Rachel offered her name.

"…Michele, for that flattering yet totally inappropriate comment. Please sit."

No sooner than they sat down, did the blonde said, "Before we get started, I think you should know that, uh, Michele's a bastard."

Brittany nearly missed a pace when she saw the Latina was putting on her glasses. She was so hot when she wore those glasses.

Rachel nearly fell to the ground or tried to find a hole in the ground to hide. _What was Brittany thinking?!_

"Excuse me?" Santana frowned and took off her glasses.

"I had her out of wedlock, so…" Brittany said, "I'm single. I'm very rich. I can communicate with small animals, such as cats and ducks. I can speak Spanish. My death blow is Sonic Scream. I am made of sugar, and I am your Bubbles."

Miss Lopez started to laugh, so both Rachel and Brittany began to laugh as well, but Rachel secretively wondered why the Latina hadn't called the cop yet.

"Okay…" Santana forced a professional smile and collected the perfectly organized paper on her desk.

"Did you bring your transcripts?" She chose to ignore the blonde and drew all the attention on Rachel.

"Oh, yeah, transcripts." Rachel said, glad they turned the page over and ended the awkward conversation, well, monologue in this case, handing over her profile, as if she was afraid that if she hesitated one more second, the Latina would change her mind and sent them out of the office.

"Last school you went to was Donald High in New York. Straight-A student. Very impressive. Math club…"

Rachel whipped her head to question the blonde, who was nodding at her with a calm-down-girl look._ Did she seriously use the name of that duck in Disney cartoon to be the name for a high school?_

"…National Merit Finalist…"

"…Long Island hot dog eating champion." _I don't eat meat for Barbra's sake!_

Santana finished reading and peered at Rachel through her glasses.

Rachel squeezed a giggle out, and once the Latina returned back to study the rest of her profile, she scowled at Brittany, who looked back at her with a not-so-reassuring thumb-up.

"Well," Santana said, taking off her glasses, "I think William McKinley High would be lucky to have you."

Brittany silently threw her fists into the air to celebrate.

Santana stood up along with Rachel and shook hands in the air.

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

Then, Brittany stood up as well, but the Latina ignored her extended hand and blushed, as if the idea of shaking hands with the blonde burned her. The Latina was trying to keep her hands occupied when Rachel turned around to go out. There was intense awkward hanging in the air.

Brittany was about to walk out of the office with Rachel, but she changed her mind suddenly and turned back to face the Latina with a hand rising in the air, like a naughty student who just got a detention.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Pierce. Do you have a question?" Santana's voice was surprisingly low and shaky.

"Your hair is pretty," Brittany said with a so-Brittany grin.

Rachel wanted to hit her head on the wall, maybe along with Brittany's.

"Ah. Not a question," Santana had a weird expression, as if she was having a toothache, but she eventually said, "but thank you."

"Would the lady mind if I smelled it?"

Rachel turned around and was about to grab the blonde, just before Santana sat down and said, "Now is probably a good time to tell you that I don't date students' parents."

Brittany smirked mischievously and popped her arms on the desk, leaning close into the personal space of the principal and huskily whispered in the Latina's ear, "Maybe I should tell you that I never do not date the principal of my child."

"Okay, come on, Mom." Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck, dragging her out of the office, before the Latina could change her mind about her enrollment.

"Let's go!" Rachel hissed, wrestling with the blonde on the way out of the office.

"I was about to get into her pants!" Brittany pouted, but eventually she gave up and followed the shorter brunette into the hallway.

"You have to do it right now? Just calm down. You're a mom," Rachel said, looking around her new surroundings.

"She is my Buttercup," Brittany said, gazing at Rachel.

"And she is my principal!" Rachel exclaimed and gazed back at her best friend. Then, the bell rang, students rushing out of the classroom.

Rachel jumped in the air with a huge smiling face, hugging the blonde.

"Hi, oh my gosh, we're in!" Rachel walked up stairs, passing the flow of students going down.

"You see her undress me with her eyes?" Rachel winked at a girl who was peering at her and walked pass the brunette.

"I don't think that what that was," Brittany replied, realizing people were whispering about the brunette's outfit.

"Hey, wow, I don't know how we did it." Rachel looked around in amaze.

"It's Jade's friends. Watch this." Rachel shoved Brittany.

"Hey, girls, how's it going?" Rachel winked towards the three girls approaching them.

"Do I know you?" One girl rolled her eyes.

"What'd you do, man hands?" The other girl insulted, earning a sneer from other girls.

Crowded people gathered around Rachel, pointing at her and whispered unfriendly comments.

The third girl grabbed a cup of drink from a boy and gave Rachel a slushy facial.

The crowd burst into a peal of laughter and dispersed.

Brittany shot Rachel a sympathetic look and said, "Welcome to the bottom of the social hierarchy."

Rachel huffed, trying to rub the sticky ice out of her eyes irritably.

"Hey, look, you always had my back in high school, okay?" Brittany said to Rachel, patting her on the shoulder while trying to avoid the slushy area. "So if your spirit guide wants you to be a fake teenager…and me to be your fake mom…" She lowered her voice and continued, "…the least I can do is make sure that my fake daughter doesn't look…"

She glanced at Rachel from head to toes again and said, "…like a total drama clown."

"I don't look like a drama clown!" Rachel protested.

"What a drama clown!" Someone sneered behind her back.

"We're going shopping." Brittany took out a black card and weaved in front of Rachel's eyes.

"Really?" Rachel protested with a raising eyebrow.

"Yes, your sweater looks like a mixture of an eight-year-old girl and an eighty-year-old nanny," Brittany replied before dragging the brunette out of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

A burning scarlet Ferrari FF drove into the circular driveway of William McKinley High School, earning tons of stares and whispers. When the car finally parked into the parking lot, the car door opened automatically. A hand putting a pile of textbooks on the top of the car appeared before a brunette with brown, straight hair and a pair of dark Gucci sunglasses emerged from the shining Ferrari in front of the three mean girls, who happened to be Jade's sidekicks. She cocked her head towards those three girls, who flashed flirtatious eyes towards her. Three girls were fanning them and said, "Let's go to school."

Right next to them, a school guard was pocking the metal detectors all over the boy in the principal's office the other day, and Jade was right next to him, along with other punks. Rachel frowned, when one of the boys turned around, shoving the head boy to get his attention. "Hey, yo, check it out. That's just rude." They all looked at Rachel's direction except Jade who was still arguing with the school guard. Kevin narrowed his eyes, but Rachel didn't even look at him, turning around before smartly pushed down the button to lock up the car over her shoulder.

The white bottom-down shirt was pulled into a knot right at her sternum, with just two buttons done up above it, with a faux leather jacket covering everything else, showing off her flat stomach and her abs contracting and expanding with every breath as she strutted across the parking lot into the school gate. The ridiculously tight pair of dark jeans hugged her hips just right, matching chicly with that pair of white Converse. Full lips, glossed to perfection were slightly parted, with a vision of her perfect eight white teeth and a cocky smirk.

Rachel was feeling good, high on her cloud nine, when she jumped up stairs to the hallway, on her first day back to her kingdom. She smartly posed when she took off her sunglasses, picturing her as the avatar of James Bond and Charlie's Angels, until the ring rang, and classroom doors started opening, and people filtered into the halls.

When pushed aside by the throng, she realized that she might not be used to the busy high school yet. Getting a fancy car and a nice outfit didn't mean she was back in the game. She felt a moment of loss, which earned her a push on the shoulder and a "what's up, dude" when she crushed into people. She still felt amazed that people saw her as a seventeen-year-old high school student, so she didn't realize she was staring until the police officer snapped, "What are you looking at, punk?"

Rachel held her palms up in the air as a surrender gesture, backing herself until she walked into two muscular football players, who pushed her aside.

"What it!"

"Wake up, chick."

She was pushed into a door. Then the door opened abruptly, crushing Rachel's back, a brunette came out with a "sorry" before she walked away.

Rachel felt dizzy. _Damn, high school is back. I almost forgot how crazy high school is. Hell, where is my classroom?_

* * *

><p>"No phones, no texting," The Spanish teacher, who was reading the newspaper, murmured without looking up at the messy classroom, full of students texting, phoning, and hanging around at the back of the classroom, laughing. "Settle, people. Settle down. Take the roughhousing outside, class."<p>

Rachel sat down at her seat, looking around and realizing that she was the only one who realized the class began. _Did I just walk into Animal House?_

There was a ringtone around her, and she ignored it, since it wasn't the ringtone she was used to.

However, when the realization that _that _might be the ringtone of the new iPhone Brittany gave her this morning crossed her mind, she panicked instantly.

Grabbing the phone in her hand, she unsurely slid the screen by her index finger and picked it up.

"Hello?" She gingerly answered.

Then, she realized that she was holding the phone upside down.

As soon as she adjusted her phone back to normal, Quinn's voice flowed into her ears.

Rachel couldn't help but relaxed a little, leaning back against her seat, when she heard the familiar sound of her wife. She didn't know how much she missed her until she heard her again, but she frowned almost instantly.

"Where the hell are you?"

Rachel's body shot to straight, eyes widened as the realization sunk in. Patting her forehead with her freed hand, Rachel silently cursed herself for forgetting the date they should meet for the divorce. Too many things happened in these two days, and the brunette totally forgot.

"Oh, chri…the thing…"

"You mean our divorce? Do you take any of these seriously?" Quinn tried hard to keep the weepy tone out of her voice when she heard the bustling background noise, instantly assuming Rachel was in a pub.

"No, no! Yes, I take this seriously." Rachel's mind was running fast, trying hard to come up something convincing. "I had to leave the country very suddenly, uh…"

Quinn frowned, along with other confused faces around the conference room.

"…with the Mayans…Inca. I'm with the Incas in Peru."

Quinn looked up, suddenly having the urge to throw something into the wall. She knew from the beginning that her wife was a terrible liar.

"We think we might found the next..." Rachel ran her fingers furiously, trying to figure a way to complete the lie. "…Rogaine." She looked at her fists with a few hairs she just pulled off from her head for thinking too hard. She could never lie to her wife, and she had never lied.

Cheerleaders were laughing at some silly jokes at the back of the classroom.

"Are you with a girl?" Quinn asked frowning. She tried to not sound like an over-jealous wife.

…_Girls were usually sharing gossips about some hot guys in the school during cheerleading practice break, and Quinn honestly couldn't care less about their conversation, so she was just being her normal self, resting on the field and maybe stealing a glance at a certain brunette on the bleachers from time to time. However, she frowned when she heard one girl groaned._

"_She is so cute." One cheerio cocked her head up towards the bleachers where the brunette was writing songs holding a guitar._

"_Yeah, she is." Another girl said dreamily._

"_Did you see her perform last night, Cat?"_

"_Yup, that was hot, but I am not sure she sways this way."_

"_Geez, she does. I overheard she turned the quarterback down when he asked her out, saying that she is into girls."_

"_Mum, her eyes are pretty." More girls joined in the chit-chat._

"_Her legs are dying for."_

"_Her dance is so sexy."_

"_I bet she works out a lot. Look at those abs!"_

"_I bet she is mind-blowing in bed."_

"_I could totally come by just listening to her voice."_

"_Cindy, that was kinky!" Cat smacked the other girl on the arm before she said. "But hook me up, when she is in."_

_Quinn growled, and she had enough. She called off the break, and she might give extra laps to some girls whose name started with "C"…_

"No, no. It's, uh, a bunch of cheerleaders." Rachel knew she didn't have to try so hard to explain to Quinn, but she just didn't want her to be sad and overthinking.

…"_Rachel, do you have time this Sunday?" A group of cheerleaders ambushed the brunette before the first period, touching the brunette's arms, which was really pissing Quinn off._

_Quinn altered her eyes from the brunette, missing the nervous glance the brunette sending towards her direction, but she was listening intensely to the brunette's answer._

"_Uh, sorry, but I am afraid that I have a date on Sunday," Rachel replied with a small apologetic smile._

_Quinn was happy that she didn't agree on a date with some cheerleaders, but she was also sad, and suddenly she wasn't so looking forward to go to the library on Sunday._

_It was an accident that she met the brunette in the city library, and then she might start to go to there every Sunday, just to watch the brunette reading novels, especially when she chuckled at some plots in the novel, earning the blonde to grin with her. When she felt the brunette sensed her stare and looked up from the book, she would always altered her gaze, biting her bottom lip, afraid to be caught staring. When she gingerly took a peak at the brunette's direction, the brunette would have been already turned her eyes back to the book. Quinn would always smile subconsciously when she spotted an adorable blush on the brunette's face._

_Quinn was about to leave the library that Sunday, when she spotted the familiar chestnut tresses, pulling out her usual seat, two-table away from hers. The blonde couldn't help smiling, ducking her head and going back to study. Well, at first she did try to study, but she found that the more she spent time in the library, the more she was distracted by the brunette, so she eventually just grabbed a random book and pretended to read before spending most of the time ogling the brunette…_

Unfortunately, one of the cheerleaders took notice of the brunette on the phone, walking to the desk behind her and leaning forward to Rachel. One pat on the brunette's shoulder, Rachel turned her head over her shoulder, facing the girl who she recognized as a friend of Jade's. "So would you consider maybe dating a 10th-grader?"

Rachel swore she could feel a drop of sweat from her forehead. She wanted to be swallowed by the floor or turned back in time to mute the phone. "Luce, listen, it's not what you think…"

Quinn didn't know she was more shocked or more heartbroken when she heard this. She couldn't believe how fast Rachel had moved on.

…"_Hi, Q?"_

"_Yes, Cat?"_

"_You know Rachel, right? She is your project partner in Physics."_

_Quinn nodded._

"_Do you mind asking her about her schedule at weekends?"_

_Quinn raised her eyebrow. Hell no, even if I can recite it like my birthday or like her birthday. She didn't google her at all!_

"_I know you don't sway that way, but I just want to, you know… Do you think that maybe she is interested in giving me one-on-one tutor of singing?" That red-hair Cat girl winked at the blonde, who just mentally rolled her eyes at the girl. Geez, that brunette is way too urgent for her own good as long as it is about singing._

"_I don't know. We are not that close." Quinn had already started to schedule some extra exercise for Cat during their afterschool cheerleading practice._

"_It would be a shame if Cindy gets her before me. She is thinking about being her desk mate and lab partner." Cat huffed and threw a dirty look at the other girl's direction._

_Quinn growled…_

…"_Hi, Amelia." Quinn smiled cloyingly towards a dark-hair girl._

"_Hi, Quinn." The girl blushed, not sure when she got the pleasure to be spoken to by the ice Queen._

"_How is lab with Rachel?" Quinn raised an eyebrow._

_Amelia flushed, totally oblivious with Quinn's expression. "She is sweet, and she helps me a lot. We are going to finish our project this weekend at my home."_

_Quinn growled. Of course, the brunette has to be too sweet to turn down the invitation. See, none of those girls has simple intention towards her._

"_Eric was asking about you the other day, and he might want to ask you out."_

_Amelia bit down her lip, brooding over. Quinn was waiting impatiently._

_Just before Amelia was about to speak, Quinn said, "Jeannette had a party the other night, and someone sent me a picture of you doing body shots. Won't you parents be mad if they see it?"_

_Amelia was blushing hard before she finally phoned Rachel to cancel their plan under Quinn's firm monitoring. The blonde nodded contently and dismissed the poor girl with a wave of her hand._

"_Amelia?" The girl stopped in track when she heard the blonde called her name from behind._

"_Yes, Quinn."_

"_She is way out of your league, just seize Eric, okay? Remember that Rachel is off the list."…_

…"_What do you want, Bitch?" The Latina hissed at the blondie, who had been given her a hard time during practice all day long._

"_Coach must be extremely pleased to hear about your boob job, Stephanie," Quinn sneered._

_Stephanie growled, "You are a bitch."_

_Quinn smirked triumphantly._

"_Fine, you can be the head bitch. I won't fight."_

_Quinn's lips twisted a little before said, "And?"_

_The brunette narrowed her eyes dangerously for a moment before burst into laugh. "I cannot believe you are so desperate for some Berry juice."_

_Quinn's face turned scarlet, but she held the Latina's gaze._

_The brunette finally gave up and said, "Whatever, Bitch. You can have her if you want. Just try to keep your moan down when the teacher is reading Shakespeare."…_

She was snapped back to the realization that she was still in a meeting, when her lawyer said to her, "I think we could go for full custody."

"No!" Rachel shouted through the phone. "You can't take my kids away from me."

"Since when do you care?" snapped Quinn.

Rachel desperately altered her phone to the other hand, and then she saw Jade walking in the classroom to meet the other three girls in cheerleading uniform and the muscular boy who was checking them out.

She covered her hand over the speakerphone and whispered, "Look, I'm…I'm a lot closer to them than you think. Let's reschedule, okay?" She watched with anger as Jade was pushed into the muscular boy's arms and hung up her phone.

"Hey, Jade." The girl, who just spoke to Rachel, kissed Jade's cheek.

Jade smiled at her friend, before she spotted the creepy grin Rachel sent in her direction.

Rachel put out her best thousand-watt beam at her daughter, waving with enthusiasm.

Jade broke their eye contact, and she tried her best indifferent face with a frown, asking her friend under the breath, "Um, why is the new kid waving at me?"

"I don't know," the girl replied dreamily. "But if that girl were a berry…"

She looked back at Jade with a wicked smile before she winked at Rachel, "I want to suck her dry."

Rachel shuddered and grimaced when she heard that. "Oh, god." _Geez, what wrong with today's kids?_

* * *

><p>She walked back into the auditorium, looking at all the boys and girls singing on the stage.<p>

"Gosh, we are all in such a new direction!" Rachel chuckled at her own little pun joke.

"Man, you know, I will tell you something. In 10 years, you're going to have this thing right here." Rachel hovered her hands above her thighs and hips to indicate the cellulite, rambling to a slim girl who was warming up.

"That no amount of crunches will get rid of. And spot reduction, total lie." She drew a huge "X" by her arms in the air.

"You know, I…" She turned to the next person, who was an African-American diva wearing a glare. Rachel shut her mouth up immediately before patting the woman on the shoulder.

"Never mind. Give me the microphone."

The girl was furious and shouted behind her, "Don't ever think about stealing my solo!"

Rachel dashed to the center of the stage with a microphone in her hand, a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling, when she sang her heart out, like the first time in this room seventeen years ago.

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**of someone else's game**

**Too late for second guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes and leap**

**It's time to try**

**defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**and you won't bring me down**

**...**

Rachel suddenly had the urge to cry when she killed the last note.

"Kid," shouted a teacher in a shining vest with curly hair, beckoning Rachel forward. "I am William Schuester."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Wow, you're still here?" She stared at the signature butt chin of her old teacher.

"What?" Will frowned.

"You're a legend," Rachel replied, faking a cloyingly sweet smile, totally stealing that smile from someone else.

"Yeah." Will chuckled. "Well ,yeah. 17 years. It's actually my last one." Looking around the room, the teacher let out a tried sigh before he looked back at Rachel.

"Good vocal, kid. Nice move on the stage."

Rachel couldn't hide her grin at the compliment from her old mentor.

"We're looking for a female leading vocal."

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel faked a surprised face. _Way to go. That is easy._

Will looked up and down at the brunette and said, "Why don't you come to the audition?"

"Okay," Rachel said, nodding and smiling.

"I'm done talking to you." Will reminded the kid, who was smiling creepily at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel walked away with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>Brittany was in the shower when the phone rang.<p>

She pushed a button on the rubber duck floating above the bubbles in the tub, and the phone was picked up.

"Hey, how's it going?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Things are looking up," Rachel answered, walking down the hallway and looking for some place private. "Mr. Schue practically put me in the club. That's not a coincidence. We're on the path." "That's great. That's superb. You're finding your destiny and, blah, blah, whatever. Here's something. I need you to do something for me. I need you to get in trouble. Not, like, big trouble. Just enough trouble so that the principal needs to meet with your mother."

"Yeah, okay, well, we'll see." Rachel didn't want to get herself kicked out of the school so soon, but she owed Brittany, like a really big one, so she could try. Rachel found there was a trace of sticky ice on the ground. She frowned and shook her head, when she tried to avoid the slushy. _Something never changes._

"Oh, Rach-Rach!" Brittany suddenly shouted excitedly to the phone.

"Yes, Britt-Britt?" Rachel held the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"I just beat Puss in Boots in Fruit Ninja!" The blonde proudly announced.

"Congrats, and care if I ask that who is Puss in Boots?"

"It's Lord Tubbington's username in his game center."

Rachel knew she would regret asking and hung up the phone before she pushed through the door towards the lavatory.

Then, she found there was a girl standing in front of the mirror, covering in purple slushy.

She walked to the girl's side before realizing the face covered in ice.

"Dianna?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Defying Gravity<strong>_** by Glee Cast**


	7. Chapter 7

Although covered in slushies, Dianna arched a perfect eyebrow towards Rachel, "Uh, can I get a little help here or you are the one they send here to make fun of me?"

Rachel was too shocked to move. "How does it…"

She felt hurt when she saw that ice dropping from her daughter's short blonde hair to her shirt. "Who did this to you?" Rachel's face fell.

"The glee club." Dianna grimaced.

"But why? Why? You're one of them." Back to Rachel's heyday, no one dared to touch anyone in the glee club or the cheerleading squad, but she did know some of her teammates, namely, Puck and Jeannette loved to throw drinks on other students, which was one of billions of reasons why she didn't like them back to high school.

"You're popular," Rachel said, looking into her daughter's chocolate eyes, identical to hers, and she started to wonder whether it was the same way that Quinn could always tell she was lying when she looked at her in the eyes.

"Uh, look, this is kind of personal, and I don't know you." Dianna looked away, trying to brush the ice out of her hair with her fingers. "Yeah, and I just got a slushy."

"I'm sorry. I'm Michele Pierce, uh, your Aunt Brittany's kid. I just started here." Rachel beamed, holding out her hand instinctively. _I am a great actress, and this is a perfect chance to practice._

"Oh, cool. Cool, yeah. Well, I'd shake your hand, but it's full of sticky ice." Dianna made a face, pouting when she found out the ice started to freeze on her hair.

"Right, right." Rachel quickly grabbed the toilet paper before rolling her sleeves up a little bit. "Put your head under the tap, and let's hope the warm water can unfreeze the ice."

* * *

><p>"So how come we never met?" Dianna asked, walking aside Rachel in the cafeteria.<p>

"My dad didn't want anyone to know he had a kid with Brittany, who insisted to send me to Neverland," replied Rachel matter-of-factly.

Dianna frowned a little, but then she just shrugged and said, "That makes sense. Mommy always has a conspiracy theory about Aunt Brittany and the other guy back to their high school."

"Yeah," answered Rachel, not quite getting what her daughter meant, but she decided to play along, because she had something in mind. "So since we're practically family and all… My mom says that we should just keep an eye on each other, you know?"

"Uh, yeah. Why not?" Dianna said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Next time you could prepare some hot water in your Thermos before they slushy me."

"You got it." Rachel pumped her fist with her daughter, feeling pretty smug about how well she got into the character.

Rachel frowned when Dianna skipped the crowded tables and dropped her backpack on an empty table in the corner.

"Why don't you…" Rachel's words died in her throat, knowing the reason without asking.

Dianna just shrugged like she didn't really care and said, "I don't normally have lunch here. Sometimes, I will go to the bleachers or eat in the auditorium. My parents' paradise used to be."

…"_Why are we having lunch here again?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at the blonde, looking around the empty field in the sunshine._

"_Because," Quinn answered after she fed the brunette a strawberry, "I want to own you all by myself without worrying about some girls undressing you with their eyes like you are their dessert."_

"_I am hot," Rachel said with a cocky smile before she was rewarded with a playful smack on her arm._

"_But only my hot dissert," said Quinn, pulling the brunette in for a soaring kiss, "and I am never good at sharing."…_

…"_I love those fluffy pillows. They are so comfortable." Quinn giggled excitedly, bouncing up and down on the huge, crimson, and heart-shape pillows on the hard, wooden stage of the auditorium._

_Rachel watched her girlfriend jumped up and down with a caressing smile and grinned along with the blonde, lying down right next to her with a contented sigh. She placed her arms behind her head, struggling not to drown on her girlfriend's entrancing hazel swirls._

"_I know you are not ready to come out yet, so no PDA or public dating, but I just want some alone time with you, and I know you are a more private person, so I prepare this for you…"_

_The next second, the blonde fulfilled her world, like, literally. She could feel the blonde's lips on hers, sucking all the oxygen out of her lung and weakening her knees; she could hear the blonde's wild heartbeats right next to her irregular one; she could smell the blonde's light perfume, her Valentine's present, and her favorite ardor, Quinn's nature scent, a sweet vanilla; she could taste the blonde's lips and tongue, like candies mixed with hot coco and mint. Open her eyes, the brunette could smile at the little shiver of the blonde's long and golden eyelashes; closing her eyes, she could savor the blonde's body curve by her hands—Quinn never failed to amaze Rachel by her softness and agility…_

Rachel's face softened, captivated by those old memories.

"But I guess you just got here, so maybe you prefer to eat here," said Dianna.

Rachel smiled, taking off her jacket and placing her tray on the table right across from her daughter's.

"This looks good." Dianna pointed at the hamburger with a blazing smile, changing the subject.

Rachel snorted, "Animal slaughter. I am good with salad."

"I should introduce you to my mom. She could be thrilled to meet you, another animal lover," Dianna teased when Rachel squashed her face at the meat.

Rachel smiled warmly at her daughter and asked tentatively, "Your mom must be awesome."

"She is," Dianna gave a weak smile, but then she frowned slowly, "but I guess she always loves Jade better than me, because she is the identical brunette with Mommy's eyes, the precious witness of their love."

Rachel never would know Dianna thought in this way. "That is so not true. Your mom adores you, Di. She couldn't stop talking about you. You are so beautiful, and you are in the glee club."

Dianna grimaced. "Whatever." Then, she opened a glass of yogurt, eating it with a spoon.

Rachel soon discovered that her daughter was staring at somewhere else, or someone else, to be more specific, instead of focusing on what she was eating.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and found a glamorous brunette sitting in the center of the room, laughing at her friends' jokes. Her friends seemed to adore her a lot, all laughing along with her and trickling all over her waist.

Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde and asked, "Who's that?"

Dianna was startled back to reality, looking up at Rachel with a goofy smile.

"Uh huh?" It took Dianna a few seconds to process what Rachel was asking, before the blonde coyly ducked her head with a shy grin. "Lea."

Rachel grinned and cocked her head. "Yeah, are you two going out?" _Her girl has a wonderful taste, just like her._

Dianna shook her head in horror. "No, no, she's the, uh, head cheerleader. She'd never go out with me. Not to mention, she is straight, and all the guys in the glee club and jocks are dancing all around her. She doesn't even know I exist!"

Rachel could totally relate to her daughter's doubt, so she said before she could stop herself, "You know, when I first met your mother, I was so dumbfounded by her gorgeousness, and when I tried to talk to her, I was so nervous…"

"You met my mother?" Dianna raised her left eyebrow.

"What?" Rachel cursed herself mentally for slipping out of the character.

"My mother." Dianna frowned.

"Yup?" Rachel decided to play dumb and hoped that the blonde didn't catch her.

"You just said that 'the first time I met you mother, and blah, blah…'" _Of course, Rachel Berry-Fabray's daughter wouldn't skip anything._

"Oh, that's weird. Is your mother hot?" Rachel wanted to slap herself. She must have some brain damage for not using it for too long.

"Dude, what the…"

"What do I say to that?"

Rachel seriously needed to shut her mouth before Dianna freaked out on her.

"I was joking. Joking," Rachel inhaled nervously and said, "dude."

She stressed that word, trying to bring out her character.

"I was talking about the TV show, you know,_ How I Met Your Mother,_" Rachel knew she was using the lamest explanation, but when she looked up from her tray, she sensed something was wrong in the blonde's eyes.

"Kevin," Dianna hissed under her breath, her eyes shooting flames. Rachel never saw so much hatred in those warm brown irises. "I hate that guy."

Rachel looked over her shoulder one more time, spotting the same muscular boy in the office the other day in a puck cap with two capital letters, "ND," in front of it, holding a guitar. He walked into the cafeteria as if he owned the place, randomly grabbing a skinny boy's lunch.

"Oh!" the boy screamed when Kevin used one hand to grab the food and his other hand to throw his drink over his head slowly, clearly enjoying the process.

"Thanks." Kevin smirked slyly.

The boy glared at the bigger boy, but other punks in letterman jackets pushed him away, insulting him with sneers. "What are you looking at, fish?"

"Good sandwich," said Kevin, earning some ingratiating laugh from those pucks around him.

"Is that the guy who threw slushy to you?" Rachel asked the blonde, hating the guy already.

"Yeah," replied the blonde. "Yesterday he shoved me in a washing machine in my own house and called me a 'dyke.'"

"What was that jerk doing at your house?" _My house! Our house!_

"It's Jade's boyfriend," Dianna said in a come-on-dude-this-is-a-common-sense tone.

"Jade has a boyfriend?" Rachel couldn't believe that. _I must tell Quinn!_

She nearly exploded when she saw that bully shoved his tongue into her elder daughter's mouth.

"Yeah, he is like the biggest badass in the school, just like my mom."

"I am NOT, I mean, Aunt Rachel is not a badass!" Rachel caught her tongue in time before she slipped.

Dianna shrugged. "Mommy always says that mom could be sweet like a pie and jerky like an ass." _Jerky, really?!_

Rachel raised her eyebrow. _Quinn really says that?_

"We're a family!" Dianna suddenly clapped her hands, looking at Rachel and laughing.

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"You do the sexy eyebrow-raising thing. It's a family signature move!" Dianna winked at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and snorted.

"So does that cute diva snort and pout." _What the hell is the diva snort? And why the hell is Quinn's eyebrow-raising sexy and hers cute again?!_

Rachel huffed and pouted, but her attention turned back to the pair in the popular table.

Rachel couldn't believe Jade was still letting the jerk suck her face. _Geez, what is that? Another Family signature? Impressive vital capacity?_

"I'm very disappointed in your sister," murmured Rachel, glaring at Kevin, hoping a look could kill.

As if the boy heard her saying that, Kevin looked across the room and locked his eyes with Rachel.

Rachel didn't back down, although she could hear the nervous whisper from her younger daughter. "He's looking. Don't make eye contact. He's kind of temperamental."

Kevin was the one to break the eye contact before he leaned down to peck Jade's forehead.

"You're looking. Stop it, stop it," Dianna kept warning the brunette, but Rachel just threw her a reassuring look, before she wore that cloying smile again to face the boy approaching them. There was something about that boy really pissing her off, making her blood spoil, but she kept calm, because she knew what she was doing. She was protecting her family, and she never felt better, younger, and more powerful.

An annoying voice spoke and Dianna instinctively lowered her eyes to her tray.

"Hey, drama clown." _Oh, so he remembers. _Kevin only recognized the existence of the brunette before he towered over Dianna and jeered at the blonde, knocking her with the headstock of the guitar. "If I wanted you in the cafeteria, I would've slushied you with a lunch tray, dyke."

That was the last straw. Rachel stood up and hissed, fire flaming in her eyes. "You little punk."

Kevin whipped his head to Rachel's direction.

"You don't talk to her that way." Rachel was irritated, and she swore she could hear the sound the blood rushing through her vein.

"Yeah?" Kevin narrowed his eyes, turning his body to stand in his full length and facing towards the brunette. He pushed down his guitar on the table, trying to intimidate the brunette by looking into her eyes, and provokingly asked, "What are you gonna do?"

The cafeteria went silent, and people were holding their breath for a show.

"First…" Rachel chuckled at the boy's immaturity, moving from the table to the aisle and scrunching her nose at the toothpick in the boy's mouth. "…I'm going to call your mother."

People roared after they heard the brunette, and Kevin gave her an incredulous laugh, looking around the people, as if he wanted to deride the brunette by the roar of their audience.

The next few seconds happened in a blur, including Kevin shouting "heads up" and throwing the guitar at the brunette and the brunette catching the guitar with ease and adjusting strings.

"Geez, were you seriously trying to hit a girl with a guitar?" Rachel shook her head in disappointment and shock. "Wait, you are actually playing with this guitar or you just throw it around like some ape in the experiment?"

People gasped, and the room went mute again. Dianna looked up, glancing nervously between Rachel and Kevin. Jade stopped chatting with her friends, turning back to look at the pair in the center of the room.

"Give me my guitar, bitch," Kevin snapped, but his voice was shaking.

"You know, Kevin, I feel sorry for you." Rachel snickered.

"You don't know me," said Kevin with panic, and Rachel could sense the fear in the air.

"Oh, but I do. All too well." Rachel strummed the guitar with a cocky smirk, fixing her eyes on the boy's face.

"You're the man." Rachel mockingly nodded her head, circling the boy and finger picking the guitar. Graceful music slid under her fingers, making people swoon over her talent, and when she opened her mouth to improvise a little song, people around the cafeteria automatically clapped to the beat.

"Captain of the glee club."

"Dates the pretty girls."

"High school is your kingdom." Rachel reached a perfect pitch.

"But, people…" Rachel turned to the audience abruptly and dropped her voice dramatically.

"…Kevin is a bully." Rachel started to improvise a chord. "Why? It'd be way too easy to say Kevin preys on the weak simply because he's a dick."

People bursted into sniper, and more people started to pay attention to the petite brunette, even Lea stretched out her neck to have a better angle, watching Rachel with an amused expression.

"No, no, no, no…" Rachel pretended to be thinking and turned around. "Kevin here…is much more complex than that. See, according to the leading psychiatrists, Kevin's a bully for one of three reasons. Come on, you got to know the word, psychiatrist." The brunette raised an eyebrow at the confused boy, who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Onem," Rachel played the minor scale to build the tension and said, "Underneath all of that male bravado, there's an insecure little girl banging on the closet door trying to get out." _Boy, I had to deal with Finn Hudson when I was seventeen years old, and he was way dumber than you._

Dianna covered her hand over her mouth to stifle her chuckle, but her laugh was blanching into the louder snicker from the whole room of people. Only Jade shot a worried look at Rachel before she glanced back at her boyfriend with a slightly scared face.

"Two." Rachel played the major scale. "Like a caveman, Kevin's brain is underdeveloped. Therefore, Kevin is unable to use self-control, and so he acts out aggressively." _You think you could tougher than Puck? He was way bigger than you._

"And the third reason," Rachel winked at the livid boy, playing the open chord, "Kevin has a small wiener." _Yeah, finally find something to relate them all together._

The entire room clapped and whooped, and Rachel turned around to take a bow to her audience, waving at them with a mega-watt grin. She was never the kind of mean girl, but she felt unusually relieved and happy after she did this, the similar feeling back to seventeen years ago, when she did something similar.

…"_Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, there's a song I'd like to sing," Rachel said as soon as the teacher walked into the choir room._

"_Floor is all yours, Rachel," Will replied, slightly confused by the sad, puppy eyes his favorite student was sending towards one specific direction._

_Rachel stood up shakily and placed herself behind the microphone before she closed her eyes, shutting the image of a giant's arm draping over the blonde's seat back as a sort of claim on his territory out of her mind. She strummed the guitar to test the tune before she poured her emotion into her singing._

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before<br>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
>I'd like to be everything you want<br>Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**You are the girl that  
>I've been dreaming of ever since<br>I was a little girl  
>One, I'm biting my tongue<strong>_

_**Two, he's kissin' on you  
>Three, oh why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentlewoman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend,<br>I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

_**The word's on the streets and it's on the news  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<strong>_

_**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**_

_**I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe**_

_**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**_

_**I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
>Burr Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<br>You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<br>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
>Swaggie<strong>_

_**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<strong>_

_**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
>Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend<br>If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
>I just want to love you, and treat you right<br>**_

_**He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance<strong>_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend,<br>I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_Putting down her guitar and finishing the last note of the mix, Rachel reopened her eyes after she gave herself a second to pull herself back from the song and embraced the clapping and cheering from her peers while ignoring some ogles sent by some cheerleaders in the crowd._

_Her body uncontrollably trembled when she felt a heated hazel glaze on her, after she finished the song and went back to her seat._

_When glee was over, she left behind as usual, since she was used to practicing one or two solos before she left the school._

_However, a husky voice spoke her name._

"_Rachel."_

"_Quinn, what are you…" The brunette swallowed with difficulties, when she found out that she was alone with the head cheerleader, who just joined the glee club after asking her for one-on-one tutor every Saturday. The image of the blonde in the short uniform singing I Say A Little Prayer For You was still haunting her to no end, which, Rachel recently found, was a great way to send herself over the edge._

"_What was that gentlewoman song about?" Quinn was approaching the diva, her finger sweeping above the music sheet on the piano. _

"_I was just…" Rachel shuttered under the unreadable expression of the blonde._

"_Cindy? Cat?" God, she is doing the eyebrow-raising thing, and damn, she is hot._

"_No," Rachel moaned, and Quinn paused her movement for a second at the sound before she stopped in front of the brunette, blocking her way. "I was thinking about you. I am sorry, Quinn…"_

_Quinn shushed her by her finger on the brunette's lips, chuckling when she felt the brunette stiffened under her touch. "Why, Rach? I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't want one. I am only into one girl who clearly knows how to move, sing, and to treat her girlfriend right."_

_Rachel's eyes widened. Before she realized what was happening, a pair of soft lips covered hers, throwing her off the edge. Again._

_Quinn smiled into Rachel's lips, clearly pleased with her initiate, but soon she gasped when the brunette bit down on her bottom lip and flipped them over, trapping her between her body and the piano. Music sheet flew all over the place, and Quinn's body was pressed into the keys, making a huge noise in the empty room and echoing in the hallway._

"_Wow…" Rachel opened her eyes, panting. "That was epic."_

"_Yeah…" Quinn nodded with glassy eyes, torn with the need to catch her breath and the longing to suck on those buds one more time. "You are an amazing kisser."_

_Rachel smirked and said, "I was talking about the sound you made."_

"_Jerk," Quinn said, pulling Rachel down for another lingering French kiss…_

The boy flinched when Rachel faked a movement, seemingly to knock the guitar headstock on his head, before she turned back to give Kevin back his guitar.

"Don't hurt yourself, big boy," Rachel said slowly with a wicked smile, walking back to the blonde girl, who blinked for a few times before she swallowed and grinned.

"That was totally badass."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You<strong>_** by Glee Cast**

_**Boyfriend**_** by Justin Bieber**


End file.
